monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenith Doragyurosu Ecology
Taxonomy An old individual with an abnormally large horn, Zenith Doragyurosu is a Zenith Species of Doragyurosu.Information about Zenith Doragyurosu: http://www.mhf-z.jp/preview/z_1802ud/pc/monster2.html History Shortly after the hunting ban was lifted off the Zenith Species, the Guild began discovering more of them over time such as the Zenith Doragyurosu. Habitat Range Just like the Supremacy Doragyurosu, Zenith Doragyurosu has only ever been seen living in the Great Forest Peak.Information about Zenith Doragyurosu: http://www.mhf-z.jp/preview/z_1802ud/pc/monster2.html Ecological Niche Zenith Doragyurosu is easily comparable to an Elder Dragon in strength, much like normal Doragyurosu, especially with its control over the dragon element. The only monsters that could challenge it are another Doragyurosu, Espinas Subspecies, Espinas Rare Species, and Howling Zinogre. The Two Paths of a Phantom Few individuals become a Phantom Doragyurosu, but that isn't the end of their growth in power.Monster Hunter Frontier via in-game dialogue. Depending on how an individual can handle the massive amounts of dragon energy, there are two paths one can take.Monster Hunter Frontier via in-game dialogue. Those that can't completely control it will become a Supremacy Doragyurosu while the ones that use their horn as a conduit will eventually become a Zenith Doragyurosu.Monster Hunter Frontier via in-game dialogue. Although both can use the element efficiently in different ways, it severely burns their body and damages them internally.Supremacy Doragyurosu's and Zenith Doragyurosu's item description from Monster Hunter Frontier. Biological Adaptations Zenith Doragyurosu has many of the same adaptions as Doragyurosu, however, there are a few differences between them. Although Zenith Doragyurosu looks normal from a distance, it's constantly in a state of agony. From the dragon element flowing throughout its body for prolonged periods, it has damaged itself both internally and externally.Zenith Doragyurosu item description from Monster Hunter Frontier. It even has to force itself to fly, despite flapping its wings being painful to it.Zenith Doragyurosu item description from Monster Hunter Frontier. Most of the damage it has sustained on its wings are internal, and only a small portion of the webbing is useful for flight.Zenith Doragyurosu item description from Monster Hunter Frontier. The dragon element has also charred its scales, tail, claws, and even its bone marrow.Zenith Doragyurosu item description from Monster Hunter Frontier. Despite all of its suffering, the source of Zenith Doragyurosu's immense power is its abnormal horn. With it, it's able to fully control the dragon element and fire off concentrated blasts of dragon energy with ease.Zenith Doragyurosu item description from Monster Hunter Frontier. These blasts are extremely hot, melting away the ground as well as any creatures that are within the range of its attacks.Zenith Doragyurosu melting someone: https://twitter.com/ryenlee12/status/984963575344230401 They also cover a wider radius compared to normal individuals.Example Zenith Doragyurosu's abilities: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsE4TubYdzM Although it can control its power perfectly, it has to keep its horn intact at all times.Zenith Doragyurosu item description from Monster Hunter Frontier. Once broken, it'll lose most of its abilities and its attacks will deal less damage. Its dragon energy will also damage it internally, endangering its life.Example Zenith Doragyurosu's damaging itself: https://youtu.be/nsE4TubYdzM?t=338 Behavior Zenith Doragyurosu is much more aggressive than Doragyurosu, so great care should be taken while hunting one. Sources *Monster Hunter Frontier Z *http://www.mhf-z.jp/preview/z_1802ud/pc/monster2.html References Category:Monster Ecology Category:Flying Wyvern Ecology